Coupling and decoupling shafts for transmitting rotations or torques for drives of two wheelers or motorcycles in systems that are common today is usually achieved by a clutch segment that will be shortly described below. Such a common and usual clutch segment (also listed as “inner and outer ramp” in Harley Davidson parts lists) is shown in FIGS. 6a, 6b. 
The clutch segment consists of two segment parts (inner and outer ramp) 14, 15 that show a mainly circular shaped and flat design. Further, the two parts show troughs and pockets, respectively, or recesses 16, that have a circle-segment formed opening and are located on a circle 17, having a center M, in a manner to position the point of intersection of the secant, that marks the boundary of the circle-segments of the opening, and the symmetrical plane of the respective trough 16, on the circle 17 and that the troughs 16 are offset in relation to each other by the same angle. The center M of the circle 17 correlates to the center of rotation of the clutch segments 14, 15. The circle 17 has a radius of 14 mm.
The troughs 16 linearly open out, starting with a radius R11=5 mm at their deepest point with an angle of αb=16.77° or 23.9° towards the surface of the clutch segment parts 14, 15. A common clutch segment part 14, 15 has three of the described troughs.
Part 15 of the common clutch segment has a lever 19 that is equipped with a connection point 18 for applying a force to connect or disconnect the drive elements (not shown). This connecting point is located at a range lb=40 mm from the center M of the circle 17, around which the troughs 16 are located, and thus distanced from the center M of the clutch segment element 15 as well as from the turning axis of the clutch segment and the drive elements.
Further, element 15 of the clutch segment which is equipped with the lever 19 has a flattening 20 along the circular perimeter.
The second element 14 of the clutch segment has a journal like extension 21 at the perimeter.
Such clutch segments are common and well known in the state of the art and are primarily used with Harley Davidson motorcycles (named inner ramp 6b and outer ramp 6a).
The discussed clutch segments have a significant disadvantage in that a high amount of force is required to actuate those systems. Since the clutch lever is actuated with the left hand it is very demanding and difficult for weaker motorcyclists and especially for women to operate the clutch safely and in a correct manner.